The Past They Cannot Deny
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Takes place pre-Bravely Second. The Kaiser is sick, and Geist takes it upon himself to nurse him back to health. They didn't think it would result in talking about the past they wanted to deny, however. (no tabs for Geist Grace or Kaiser Oblivion/Denys Geneolgia)


**Author note: I don't own Bravely Second.**

 **I wrote this oneshot out of curiosity about how the relationship dynamics might be like between Denys, who was the son of Griede Geneolgia** **—** **the man who essentially made the Great Plague happen, and Geist, who was** _ **there at the time**_ **and unsuccessfully tried to prevent it all from happening. Both know fully well of what Griede did in the past. Given their connection to each other through Griede, I thought there would be a lot more scenes in the game between the Kaiser and Exorcist. I was really surprised there wasn't much save for maybe one scene in Chapter 5, so I'm writing one of my own.**

 **Warning: Spoilers for Bravely Second, takes place pre-Bravely Second.**

* * *

 _ **The Past They Cannot Deny**_

Summary: Takes place pre-Bravely Second. The Kaiser is sick, and Geist takes it upon himself to nurse him back to health. They didn't think it would result in talking about the past they wanted to deny, however.

* * *

It was bound to happen at some point, given the Kaiser's tendencies to get things done no matter what it took. Though the Exorcist appreciated the man's determination, he also had the feeling it wouldn't end well for the other's health, either.

That case made its point today, when the Kaiser nearly fainted just after a meeting he held early in the morning.

And so the Exorcist opted to nurse him back to health.

Naturally, Nikolai objected to the idea of letting _Geist the Bloody_ treat the _Kaise_ r of all people, but he and Janne had business with the Crystalguard that day that they couldn't ignore. No one else was really fit for the job when it came to healing allies other than Nikolai and Geist, either. Since Nikolai wasn't around, that left the Exorcist to do by default.

"Forgive me if I bring any insult, your Majesty," Geist stated, red eyes flickering towards the younger man in bed, "But I admit this is the most _reckless_ thing you've done with your health, going and staying up for five nights straight on top of contracting a fever. And please," He raised an eyebrow, "Do remove your mask. I _am_ aware of who you are when you first found me, and it's only the two of us here, after all."

Revenant was off playing with Minette and Bismarck for the day. Geist had no qualms about the children being able to protect themselves should trouble arise. He just hoped he didn't have to deal with any of others fighting each other, especially with the Kaiser being sick.

The Kaiser relented with Geist's request, removing his mask and depositing it on the bedside table before adjusting the pillow so he could somewhat sit up in bed. Coughing once, he only nodded in some semblance of compliance, before speaking.

"Is it possible you can just _"undo"_ me getting sick?" He grimaced at the hoarseness of his voice before continuing. "As much as your concern is appreciated, Geist, it would be good if I could get back to work as soon as I possibly can."

Geist was silent, red eyes gazing at the other as sore words floated in the space between them, and then a sigh.

"…To be entirely honest, that is something I never quite tried. If I knew I could do that, Rev would still be…" He trailed off, but the Kaiser knew what he might've said.

Rev could still be alive. Still have a human body like everyone else in the Skyhold did. Could be a young adult like Nikolai, too. It was still hard to believe at times that Nikolai and Rev might've been around the same age give or take a few years if Revenant hadn't died during the Plague.

All because of Griede, the Kaiser's father. All because of what _that ambitious man_ did, despite Geist's efforts to stop him.

"Geist," The Kaiser started, looking to him with as neutral and calm a look he could give, "What happened back then is not your fault. I know it was my father that caused it all."

"I'm not pointing fingers at _you."_ Geist's voice nearly snapped, but softened before it could.

Denys kept his face neutral despite the other's tone. "I know you're not."

There was silence as Geist removed his gloves, putting them on the bedtable before placing a hand on the other's forehead, feeling him shiver at his touch. The Exorcist moved towards a small basin of water placed on a nearby table, placing a clean cloth in it to wet it, before taking it out and wringing it.

"Your forehead is warmer than expected." Geist's face was neutral, devoid of his crazed grin or slight frustration as he placed the cloth on the other's forehead. Denys flinched at the coldness, but did not speak a word. "Keep this on your forehead, sire. It'll cool it."

Denys nodded, briefly putting a hand to his forehead to make sure the cloth on it stayed. As he lowered his hand, resting it by his side, Geist busied himself with setting out spare clothes for the Kaiser in case the other sweated in his sleep.

The Kaiser did not fall asleep, however. Instead, he watched Geist go at his task as he thought back to what he knew of the other. The past they cannot deny was something they both shared, all thanks to his father and his actions that led to that Great Plague. The Kaiser was also aware that Geist had actively tried to stop Griede from what he did, even if it did end in failure.

Despite the Exorcist being one of his closest and first companions within the circle of Asterisk Bearers that worked with him, Denys realized now that he hadn't exactly had time to really talk with the other about the past.

"Geist?"

Geist looked up at the other, an oddly neutral expression on his face. "Yes, sire?"

"You always spoke of my father as _the ambitious man."_ The Kaiser started, wincing once more at the soreness in his throat. Geist noticed him wince and quickly poured a glass of water from a nearby pitcher on the table beside the basin, handing it to him. "Were there any other aspects of him that caught your attention?"

"…I find it surprising that you ask me." Geist spoke as Denys sipped the water, frowning faintly. "You are his son. I imagine you know him better than I ever could, even if I was in the Orthodoxy the same time he was."

"My father and I were not necessarily close. After all," He chuckled grimly, "He did disown me after… _this."_ He waved his metal arm briefly, weakly, before letting it rest by his side.

Geist was silent again as he took the now-empty cup of water from the younger man, before speaking.

"Arrogant. Idiotic." Geist placed the cup on the table as he spoke. "Those are two words _I_ use to describe him, given what he did. _"Greedy,_ just like how his name is pronounced." He chuckled grimly. "Funny, isn't it? That his name is a pun on the one trait that reflects him the most."

Denys watched the other's eyes, lost within the past. He'd seen the look in the other's eyes before, time and time again. The young Geneolgia knew that the past he and Geist shared, in a sense, was deeper than the past that he shared with anyone else in the Skyhold.

Funny, how the ambitious man's son would meet one of the men he wronged and have that same man _willingly_ work with him. Life was strange that way.

"Geist?"

The Exorcist looked to him again. "Yes, sire?"

The younger man hesitated, then took as deep a breath as he could without coughing as he put the glass of water aside.

"If you despised my father so much…why are you still here?"

The older man poured the other a glass of water, handing it to him again as he spoke.

"Because unlike him, you mean well for this world. To right the wrongs that he caused." He chuckled slightly, locking eyes with him as he sat down in a chair beside the bed. "You are not like your father. And I find that to be good."

Denys blinked, breaking the stare between them.

"Thank you…Geist."

He hadn't expected that. He truly hadn't. When he'd started this Empire, numerous people thought he was crazy, or ambitious like his father. There were always those comparisons. But Geist didn't appear to see those comparisons, though.

"You are welcome, sire." The Exorcist paused, frowning as he averted his gaze from the other, then looked to him again. "I have a question. About your plan to save this world… _how_ will you do it, if you do not mind me asking?"

Ah. _That._

Denys hadn't told him yet, not really. He'd told Nikolai and some of the other Asterisk Bearers, and yet it seemed unfair to Geist to have not told him yet, especially since the older man was one of the first people to follow him in this shared cause. How had he not told him until now, he didn't know.

"I plan to go back in time." The Kaiser coughed, grimaced from the soreness of his throat, and he quickly took a sip of his water before continuing as best he could. "There's a Compass of Space and Time that the fairy Anne informed me of. I need to find it, and then go back in time. I plan to go back to when Foundar Geneolgia was still alive, and deny his existence."

The other's eyes widened. "You plan to kill him?"

"If I succeed," The Kaiser managed, seeing the faintest hints of a smile on Geist's face, "Foundar Geneolgia will not exist to commit his misdeeds."

Geist chuckled slightly. "Rid the corruption at the source?" A toothy grin reappeared on his face. "I think I rather like that."

"Yes. The Orthodoxy would not be corrupted if he wasn't there. And that leads to no need for Anti-Crystalism to appear, meaning no need for the Duchy to exist later on." Denys managed. "It was due to the Orthodoxy's corruption that Anti-Crystalism started, after all. With no Duchy, there would be less conflict over the Crystals."

"If you mean to rid the world of Foundar," The older man spoke, _"Your_ father Griede might not even exist."

"Yes," The other swallowed, "That's possible."

Silence fell between them, if only for a moment.

"…If you succeed," Geist finally managed, red eyes widening and smile vanishing, _"You_ might not exist anymore, sire."

Denys nodded, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

"Yes, Geist. That may be so as well."

"You could wipe out your entire family once you kill Foundar."

Silence.

Denys wasn't sure, as he observed the older man's expression, how Geist was taking that whole idea in. Was he having qualms about this plan?

"Geist," Denys managed, moving to place a hand over his, squeezing it lightly, "Because of what I do, your son will be _alive._ There would be no Great Plague to strip him of his life."

The older man looked to him, this numbness within his expression, and solemnly nodded as a smile cracked onto his face.

"Th-that is true."

Denys did not expect the other to grab him by the shoulders so suddenly, squeezing them both as he locked eyes with his. He was about to ask Geist to let go of him, but then Geist spoke.

"Sire."

Geist's voice was low. Denys saw a mixture of relief and weariness within his eyes.

"You are willing give yourself up, and your whole family, for this cause. To _undo_ the corruption that has plagued this world. To _save my son."_ His voice cracked at the last bit. "Your cause is what will save this world and my son. I have faith in you and what you are doing. You, sire, are my _hope_. And that is why I follow you. _That_ is why I'm still here."

Denys was silent, absorbing those words. Never once had he imagined that Geist's loyalty extended so far. When he first met the man, he assumed the Exorcist joined out of spite towards the Orthodoxy, out of vengeance for his son's death.

But now that he'd heard Geist's reasoning, he knew differently now.

Words could not described how touched he felt by what Geist just said.

"Geist."

He cupped the man's cheek with a hand of flesh, not the metal once. Geist nearly jumped at the touch, unused to it, but kept his eyes trained on the younger man as he spoke, Geist's hands still on the younger man's shoulders.

"Your devotion and loyalty to me and our shared cause is far above all that I have ever seen and heard in my life. No matter what happens, let it be known that I fully appreciate you being with me, even if others doubt you. Do not forget that."

The Kaiser could not help but smile slightly as he saw Geist smile as well—and it was not some toothy, ominous one. It was a fainter smile, one of hope.

"I will not forget that, your Majesty."


End file.
